game_highfandomcom-20200213-history
Douglas Stageplay
Personality Douglas is, to put it lightly, a bit old-fashioned. He's behind the times, uses outdated slang, and doesn't quite 'get' most modern things. His own lack of understanding frustrates him immensely, especially since he knows he comes from a modern game. Regardless, Douglas tries to come across like he's the bee’s knees. He's hip, even if he's a little too 'retro' for some people's taste. Those folks are just all wet, anyhow! He can't bother to care about them! ... He really can, though. Despite his presence and skill in acting, Douglas requires frequent reaffirmation of his worth, and is actually rather insecure in himself. He puts quite a lot of pressure on himself to be seen as 'impressive', to the point where most of the time, he’s only comfortable is when fully immersed in the character he’s playing. He is prone to acting without thinking, whether it's something he's certain his 'cartoon physics' will let him do (usually, they won't), or a bet he's sure to lose. He's determined to try everything at least once while he's here, regardless of if it actually fits his interests or understandings. He figures he’s not likely to get another chance to indulge in more modern experiences. Relationships Family Douglas lives happily with his family, and is a definite momma's boy, through and through. His dad's a bit skittish, which is a little embarrassing sometimes, but he loves him all the same. ... And then, there's his sister, Darla. The two of them are twins, and she is the (marginally) older of the two. They're more than capable of getting along, but the two of them seem to prefer bickering. After all, when you know a person your whole life, you know how to get on their nerves, no matter how much you might actually love them. Thankfully, they don't have many classes together, and don't room together, either. Friends Douglas considers himself to be good friends with his fellow drama kids. While this might be true to an extent, with most of them needing to be quite comfortable with each other for their productions to work, he isn't very close to any of them. Romance If asked, Douglas will admit he has a crush on some "sweet gal", but hasn't made any moves on her. It's something about him, for once, not wanting to rush into things. Gallery Douglas Stageplay.png|Douglas' usual attire Jazz Halloween 2018.png|Douglas (left) for Halloween of 2018 Trivia * The name Douglas was chosen for being a semi-popular (meaning at least in the top 1000) name in the 1930s. His sister's name was chosen for similar reasons. * The appearances of both Douglas and Darla are based off of the babies seen in the second phase of Sally Stageplay's boss battle. * Douglas occasionally challenges his fellow students to 'friendly fights', boasting his skill with his parasol, which he definitely didn't steal from his mom, he swears. He's got a pretty even win-loss ratio so far, which, given his game's infamous difficulty, disappoints him. * No matter how old-fashioned he is, Douglas frequently wears makeup. While introduced to him for stage acting, he enjoys wearing it in day-to-day life, and is quite skilled at applying it. It not being considered 'masculine' truly doesn’t bother him. Category:Jasmin231's OCs Category:Original Charaters boy Category:Males Category:Original Characters